Gothel Meets Flynn
by iloveswacandtangled
Summary: One Shot :D What would happen if Gothel met Flynn before he climbed the tower to save Rapunzel?


Paste your document here I started to walk away. "Hey," Blondie's soft voice came from behind me. My  
heart skipped a beat, and I found myself turning around. "For the record," she  
continued,"I like Eugene Fitzherbert _much_ better than Flynn Rider." I  
blinked in suprise. "Well, you'd be the first... but thank-you," I  
said.

I walked away, flexing my hand. Had I just dreamed that? I  
looked around for some firewood, then spotted a few logs that would be  
perfect.

As I bent down to get them, I heard some leaves russle  
behind me. Thinking it was probably Blondie, I turned around with a smile. My  
grin quickly faded, though, when right before my eyes a hooded lady with long  
wavy black hair and a touch of gray apeared. She looked to be about forty or  
fifty. I got to my feet. Smiling, the lady removed her hood.I get to my feet.  
Funny how her smile looked vaguely evil. "Hello," she said coolly. I cocked my  
head slightly, as I so often when I'm trying to figure something out. "Hi," I  
said hesitantly, wondering where this sranger came from. " I am Gothel,  
Rapunzel's mother," she said, reaching her hand out. I take it. "Eu-Flynn  
Rider," I replied, quickly correcting my slip-up. My fake reputation was at  
stake, I wasn't just talking to Rapunzel here. Who knew if this lady would tell  
on me?

"Flynn Rider," she repeated slowly. "Just the man I heve been  
looking for." My chest puffed out slightly. She had been _looking_ for me.  
Handsome, smoldering me. Of course, I shouldn't be suprised, _all_ the  
women looked for me. "I have something to tell you," Gothel said. "My daughter,  
Rapunzel, needs to come back home with me. She doesn't know a thing about the  
world, and I don't want her to get hurt. She's naive, gulible, underdressed,  
and, well I could just go on and on! She needs to come back with me, the only  
safe thing she knows." I shook my head, slowly at first, then more vigorously as  
it all sank in. "I'm afraid she won't do that, ma'am. You see, she's got her  
heart set on seeing those lanterns, and I've made a deal to take her to see  
them, if she'd give me back my satchel after she got to see them," after I said  
the words, I knew I wanted much more than my satchel, I wanted Rapunzel. I  
wanted to kiss her. bad. "Yes, well, I thought you might give me a bit of a hard  
time, so I brought this along," said the older woman., reaching inside her cape  
and pulling out-my satchel! I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. Here it was, at  
my fingertips, ready for me to snatch it and run. But something inside stopped  
me. That look on Rapunzel's face as she listened to my sob story. She cared. She  
really did. I didn't want it. I wanted her. _She_ was my new dream. "I-um,  
listen," I began nervously. "About that. Rapunze and I- we made a deal. And I  
want to keep it." My voice sounded strange even to me, like I wasn't saying it.  
This was _not_ Flynn Rider talking. Flynn Rider would have _never_  
chosen a girl over money. Gothel seemed suprised at first, then relaxed,  
reaching into her cape again. "I know you won't let her go this easy," she  
mumbled to herself. Huh. And Rapunzel tells me she hates it when _she_  
mumbles!

Then, everything happened so fast. Gothel yanked a dagger  
out of her cape and thrust it into my lower stomach. Pain immediately shot  
through me. I groaned loudly, sinking to my knees and holding my side  
protectively. "Ohhh," I groaned painfully. I was on my good side now, suddenly  
aware that Gothel's skirt brushed against my cheek. My eyes popped open.  
"I...will never...forgive...you...for this," I said angrily, my voice just above  
a whisper. She looked back, her expression dark. "You don't have to," she said.  
"You'll bleed to death soon." I took deep breaths, suddenly nauseated. I let out  
a loud scream, partly from pain, partly so Rapunzel would hear me, and partly  
from a broken heart. I whimpered, a tear falling from my eye. I hated crying,  
but I couldn't exactly control my emotions right then.

Time passed. I  
don't know how long, but it seemed like as eternity times ten. My breathing  
became shallow. I didn't want to die. "Rapunzel," I yelled. Actually, it was  
more like a hoarse whisper. I was desprate now. "Rapunzel!" I forced myself to  
scream.

I faintly heard a russle. Rapunzel's brown head popped out of  
the bushes. Wait, _brown_?! Even though it was dark, I could tell what  
color it was. Plus, the length of it that used to be dragging behind her wasn't  
there. Was I hallucinating? Well, I guess I _was_ badly injured. "Eugene!"  
the girl half said, half sighed. "What happened?" I asked groggily, trying to  
sit up. I fell right back down, clutching my side and moaning. Rapunzel rushed  
over to me and caught me before my head hit the ground. I smiled up at her  
weakly. "I...cut my hair," she whispered, stroking my own hair. Well that was  
obvious. Her hair was chopped short. "Why?" I asked, wondering why I sounded  
like a little kid. That wasn't attractive. "Mother. She wanted to take me back.  
And now I can't heal you! What am I going to do?" She stared to cry. "Hey its  
all right," I said, trying to soothe her. I coughed. It suddenly felt like my  
throat was being constricted. "N-no its n-not! Your too young to d-die!" she  
wailed into my chest. "Rapunzel?" I lifted her up and wiped a tear from her  
cheek. "I love you." Then she broke down and started to cry again. I fell back  
and went into a coughing fit, which made her cry even more. "T-that's just it,"  
she said, looking up. "I love y-you too."

...


End file.
